


i don't need faith, i just want you.

by bvrnes



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, basically them being very gross, gentle touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrnes/pseuds/bvrnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re warm, медвежонок.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need faith, i just want you.

He is a furnace.

He’s hot under her touch, fire at her fingertips as she brushes to and fro, gingerly against skin exposed and bare, just to her, only to her.

It’s bliss.

She bows her head to lay against his shoulder and he envelops her in his arms, pressing kisses into her hair and murmuring foreign tongues into her ear with a softness that she’d never known he had. Her hand crawls up his chest to cup the slope of his neck and he holds her hand to his lips, brushing small, tender kisses to the pad of each calloused finger. She watches with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re warm, медвежонок.”

She hums as she smiles, moving deeper into his embrace, tangling their legs. “I still don’t know what that means.”

His lip curves slightly as he studies her expression. She lifts her chin to look at him fully, meeting his gaze with moon-lit eyes that he saves in his memory, tucks away for another time. They’re vulnerable, the both of them, and if this was vulnerable, he wishes they could be this way forever; slack in each other’s arms, listening only to the beat of their hearts and the constant vibrato of the world below them. Moments pass without speech, without any sound between them, save for the soft rustle of bed sheets.

A wave within him swells, and he sucks in a breath, lips parting as if to speak. He closes them, doubt crawling his insides.

She knows him, that look in his eye, and she nudges his leg with her’s. “Speak.”

He looks at her, keeps his voice just above a whisper, his accent thick and heavy with lazy weariness.

“я тебя люблю, медвежонок.”

Her breath hits his neck as she looks down and back up at him, lips tugged upwards in a not-quite-grin. She absentmindedly splays her fingers across his chest, and he pushes against her palm.

“Humour me, then. What are you saying?”

With a delicate finger, he tilts her chin to look up at him fully, craning his neck to try to close the gap between them. He’s hesitant, pausing to meet her eyes.

“I love you, little bear.”

He slowly presses his lips against hers, and she presses against his in return after a moment of adjusting, sliding her hand up his chest and around the nape of his neck.

He feels like drowning in this, in her, in the sensation of her pressed this close to him in a way they both wanted. He was a boat beat against the shore and she was his anchor, grounding and heavy, holding him to the surface of a rough sea. She was unwavering and true and he held her all the closer, kissing the corners of her mouth and cupping her cheek, tangling his fingers in the hair that laid there. She pulls away with wide eyes, the ghost of his lips lingering on her’s like ice, crisp and cool.

The silence between them fills with the sounds of the street, comfortable white noise. She pillows her head against his chest once more and releases a breath of contentment, an unspoken _‘I love you, too’_ that lingers between them and floats out among the noise and chatter of outside. He watches her as she drifts into sleep, trailing a finger across her bare back, tracing the curve of her spine. Her small form rises and falls with her every breath, shallow as they are, eyelids fluttering gently. He looks at her, and he knows he loves her.

The last thing he sees is dawn spill across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> медвежонок - 'little bear' (idea taken from 'like real people do' by insomniabug)
> 
> title (and inspiration) drawn from 'good goodbye' by lianne la havas.
> 
> thank you for reading! any mistakes are mine & mine only. feel free to follow me on tumblr at bvrnes & twitter at @pggycrtrs xx.


End file.
